The Hunt Is On
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: BatFlash, slash, established relationship, one-shot. Wally West can't celebrate easter as he'd like, but Bruce has a sneaky plan to change all that.


**Notes:** Written for the one month secret santa over at the DeviantArt club The-BatFlash-Clan I help run. Just a little bit of silly fun.

-

"Are we ready Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce," the old man nodded, wiping his hands clean. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do not wish to be here when you untie him."

Bruce smirked, but let his oldest friend leave Wayne Manor before he headed upstairs to find Wally. He had to admit he was impressed with the younger man patience. The handcuffs he'd used to restrain the red head to his bed wouldn't have held Wally if he wanted out, so that meant the Speedster was actually willing to wait for his surprise, for once.

"C'mon already!" Wally shouted. "I can hear you out there. Can I come out yet?"

Bruce didn't let the smile drop as he opened the door to his room and surveyed the other man on the bed. Wally pouted, attempting the 'I'm so cute you have to do what I say' look. It just made Bruce want to leave him tied up so he could ravish him, but he restrained himself because he couldn't wait to see Wally's face when he told him what his surprise actually was. The dark haired man dug the key out of his pocket and released Wally but stopped him from leaving just yet.

"Bruce, pleasepleaseplease tell me what my surprise is already!" Wally vibrated with impatience.

"Alfred and I have spent a considerable amount of time setting this up," Bruce warned him.

"Tell me about it! I spent all of it in here alone!"

Bruce straightened his face, adopting a serious tone,

"Around the Manor we have hidden one thousand Easter eggs. There is another thousand hidden in the grounds. They are yours to find and eat."

Wally's green eyes bugged,

"Seriously? You've hidden two thousand Easter eggs just for me?"

"Well, there would be little point in hiding ten now would there?"

Wally threw himself at Bruce, hugging him hard before planting a big kiss on his lips. When he pulled back there was a grin from ear to ear and the older man had time to hear, "Be right back." before Wally was out the room and streaking around the house. Bruce had just about had time to turn around before there was a shower of brightly coloured foil covered eggs raining down onto the bed.

"Wally, not in here!"

"I was going to use them later," came the shouted disembodied answer.

"We already have chocolate body paint," Bruce replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but it's so much fun melting the chocolate by vibrating it," the red head was back again, a stash of eggs in one arm and a half eaten one in the opposite hand. He grinned and planted a smeary kiss on Bruce's cheek, leaving him a smudge imprint of his lips. "I'll put the rest in the kitchen."

The dark haired man shook his head, wiping his cheek clean as the Flash shot off again. By the time their paths crossed again Bruce had made it all the way to the stairs to find Wally actually standing still, head tilted back to stare at the ceiling, or in actual fact, the chandelier. Resting amongst the crystal strands was a golden egg and Bruce had to admit it actually looked kind of good there.

"That's a good one," Wally commented.

"Alfred did that one."

Wally did a double take before shaking his head,

"I won't ask how the old man got it up there."

Bruce wasn't going to either, heading down the stairs, softly brushing a wisp of errant hair off Wally's forehead as he past him. He found the kitchen counter already piled high with brightly coloured eggs and quickly calculated Wally had found nearly all of the ones from inside the house. Bruce smiled fondly. It wouldn't take the red head long to find them all, but it had been worth the effort just to see the happiness shining from the younger man's face every time he past Bruce by, arms loaded with chocolate.

Over the years that Bruce had known Wally he had seen the youngest grow in maturity, yet he still tried to keep his light hearted approach to life. As time as gone on, being the heart of the Justice League had grown harder for him and he seemed to find less time to relax. That may have seemed odd to everyone else, that the Flash, the fastest man on Earth, would need to just stop every so often and kick back, but it was one of the things Bruce loved about the man. He may have been a bright hyper-active, get up and go personality, but Wally also enjoyed an evening spent curled up with Bruce watching a film. It gave the dark-haired man a chance to appreciate the good things in life and Batman wasn't quite as dark nowadays.

"Here," a bright pink foiled egg appeared in front of Bruce. "You can eat all of these ones."

Bruce blinked, taking the egg,

"Why the pink ones?"

"Cause Batman eating _pink_ Easter eggs is a memory I'm going to treasure for life," Wally grinned, speaking around an egg in his mouth. "And I possibly will want photographic evidence."

Bruce shot him a stern look, making the speedster laugh and take off again and then the facial expression changed back to a smile. There was no way he'd get angry at Wally today. He set out two mugs, making them both a coffee, his black and Wally's just the way he liked it; twenty-seven sugars and cream.

Two arms enveloped him from behind as Wally came back in to dump another load of eggs, hug him and steal a kiss. Bruce shook his head and carried on making his own lunch. Wally might want that much sugar for a meal but there was no way the Dark Knight was just eating chocolate for lunch. By the time he was done Wally was back in the kitchen again, speed counting eggs and frowning.

"How many are you missing?"

"Two, from inside," Wally folded his arms over his chest. "I found the one pretending to be a pool ball, the one trying to tune the piano, the one inside that suit of armour in the hall…"

"You do remember you've eaten some?"

"Ha ha, yes," Wally stuck his tongue out briefly.

"Have you checked your boots?" Bruce smirked.

A pair of green eyes widened,

"You put eggs in my _boots_?"

There was a blur and Bruce waited half a second for Wally to come back clutching his last two eggs, the ones with a W and B iced on them. Bruce knew Wally wouldn't think to check in his boots. The yellow pieces of footwear were a sacred thing in the house and the older man knew he wasn't supposed to touch them.

"It's just as well I love you so much," Wally told him, placing the two last, special eggs on the counter, before snagging his hand and dragging him over to his side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Wally wrapped himself around Bruce contentedly, staring at the sparkling kitchen, smiling at the fruits of his hunt. He hadn't done an Easter egg hunt since he was a little kid, not since he'd gotten his powers. There had been little point and certainly no fun, for him or anyone else, but Bruce had gone to the trouble of not only making it fun and worthwhile, but also keeping it a secret from him. Where he'd hidden this many eggs, Wally didn't know, but he was grateful, for once, that his partner was Batman and could be so very sneaky.

"Bruce?"

"Yes Wally?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bruce?"

"Yes Wally?"

"What colour should I eat first?"


End file.
